The Prince of Goblins
by AwakenDreams
Summary: Sarah lost the game and her brother along with it. Now forced to live a life of guilt and shame she plots away back to the underground all the while her brother falls into the role of heir as the Prince of Goblins. JxS


**The Prince of Goblins**

_(Prolog)_

Rejected Gift (prolog)

It was time, the final face off, everything that has gotten me this far, every hardship, every ach, every test and everything that demon of a man sent my way boiled in my very soul. It boiled with fury, hate, love, passion, disgust, envy, friendship, and a few other emotions I could not place. All I knew it pushed me harder then anything else in my life had done before this moment.

I would win.

I would take my brother home and forget. Forget about this pain, forget about all the awful things in my life, and move on. That was what I thought as I spoke the final words- words I've known for ages and felt like I knew even before I drew my first breath. The power of my voice grew as did my confidence. I saw him move back as if scared of my resolve and the simple fact I would win.

I would win.

Or so I thought, time was not on my side, would it ever be? The song of the clock rang through my ears, 'dong….dong….dong…'

Only 10 more left I must hurry, that was what I told myself. As I picked up the pace something became caught in my throat.

7

6

5

No! The smell of a sweet peach engulfed my nostrils and froze my vocal cords. I couldn't speak the words, those oh so simple words that would free my brother. Surely this was none of his doing was it? That egoistical smile reappeared on those paper thin lips and slowly turned into a predatory grin.

3

2

"you have n-"Just as I regain control over my mutinous voice, the final horrendous dong sounded my defeat. The ground below rumbled with a renew vigor and my eyes widen to see that infamous smirk of his.

I lost.

I lost the one thing that I had no right to give.

I failed my father.

I failed myself.

But most of all, I failed the one person that should mean more then anything to me. I failed Toby.

My wide brown eyes were filled with horror, shock, and hate not towards the Goblin King but for myself. The ground now fully gave away and I fell into the icy abyss of darkness only to see a pair of humor filled eyes. For the final moments until he was eaten by the darkness above we lock eyes. This was only one battle he had not won the war that was a promise I made to him in those moments. I would get my brother back one way or another.

Another foolish dream for what was taken and lost could never be replaced the same as it was.

I am such a foolish child of mortals.

* * *

Sarah awoke with a start, widen brown eyes scanned the room. She was asleep on her bed and the last dong of the clock seemed to have awoken her. Once again brown eyes swept over the room, something was strange- abnormal with the room. That was when she noticed it, Lancelot was in his spot and there were a few things missing and exchanged with others.

Slowly and calmly the teenage girl stood and circled the now alien room. Things were out of place, colors were changed, posters and objects everything was just different. "Toby…" The problems of the room forgotten Sarah charged into her parents room only to find it more queer then her own.

Toby's crib was gone, the baby toys, his toys and clothing all gone. "No…" The vocal noise of her voice was barely above a whisper. Long locks of black hair whipped back and forth as she repeated that simple word over and over. Sarah's body shook as her head darted back and forth as those red painted lips muttered out 'no' over and over.

Knees wobbled and shoulder shook until finally those clear brown eyes clouded over with tears. First they were slow and rolled down one at a time until they picked up speed and turned into a raging river.

Even as the loud clunk of the front door sounded the family's return those tears would not stop. As her father ran into his bedroom to see his first and only born in tears, they did not stop. Even as her step mother's face became sick with worry and fright, they did not stop. They would not stop, could not stop because she had failed- she had lost a game she could never have had won in the first place.

Sarah fell helplessly into her father's arm and buried her face into his chest. The child's hand gripped at her father's shirt and dug bitten down finger nails into it. 'He was here, and he was real' was all that ran through her mind. He was here…. Toby was not.

Sara could hear his worried voice shakily ask what happened, but soon gave up. Mr. William's strong father like hands stroked his daughters black mane as to clam her. The father cooed slight words of comfort to his only child. Until finally Sarah found that her body refused to produce any more tears.

"Daddy…."

It was meek muffled by the soaked white shirt of his. She was about to speak, until Sarah's logical side of her brain stopped her. They were to think she was insane if they knew the truth, clearly Toby to them was not here so why do I remember. Why do I remember?

"Sarah…Tell us what happen? What's wrong?" It was her step mother now, it was soft motherly and kind. 'Why did I never see that before…so kind…so warm…' The truth was out of the question, and she couldn't make it a horrible lie. Think Sarah think, you were scared… scared of what.

A thief.

A blonde two colored eye thief.

"I thought…down stairs, I heard a thief….I woke up…" The words came out slowly and carefully as to cover her tracks. "I grabbed…the broom from my closet… and made my way to the noise downstairs… There was a man there…D-don't worry he didn't touch me but ran…I was just…so scared I ran up here…" Sarah could feel a heavy lump of guilt settle in the pit of her stomach. It was a horrible and disgusting feeling. However, what was most important that the two adults bought it hock line and sinker. It was a simple lie she would tell over and over again. That man- that thief did however steal something but none would know that but her it would be her secret to keep.

* * *

After the police came and gone they found no signs of entry but her father assured them that it was the truth. They took Sarah's statement however it seemed more like to comfort for family more then anything else.

'They would never catch him…hell he isn't even human.' Sarah thought darkly as she claimed up the stairs. She was a stranger here; this was not her home any longer. A pale hand gently touched the pictures that laced the wall along the stairs. Ivory white finger tips touched the cool glass and brown eyes glazed into each one. That was not her, that was not her father, and that was not Karen in these photos. They were strangers, people who she did not know and it was the other way around.

Once more she entered the room the place where she could hide from reality and be safe her in fantasy. That was no longer true now; no where was safe any more. Brown eyes shifted to the mirror placed above the oak desk. Her friends were gone as well, most likely Jareth doing as well.

Once more chocolate eyes darken in hate and anger but then shifted to fear. 'Did he have power over me… no. As long as I am here in the mortal world… he would have no true power over me…but his subjects…'

"Forgive me Hoggle… you most likely will get the worse of his anger…" Before she could collapse to the ground again Sarah shifted so she would fall onto the bed. It was no longer her bed; it was another Sarah's bed. Sarah knew the possibility of different realities how there could be uncountable amounts of her living all very different lives. It was called alternate reality that was what the author called it.

For each thing we do as humans, a new reality is made some are almost the same while others are utterly different. "Does that monster really have that kind of power?...to bend this world to his will?" auburn colored eyes stared up towards the white ceiling and the mind of a dreamer began to wander. "What a dangerous…and mysterious power…"

Sarah laid like that for what seemed like hours but it was only minutes. That is until a recognizable sound rang through her ears and drove a primal fear deep within the core of her very soul. Slowly she cranked her head to the side to see a clear crystal ball that sat helplessly on her floor.

"no…" Another meek whisper past through pale lips but something in her mind told her to pick it up. 'a gift….' A pale hand grasped the object and held it to eye level. Once she glazed into the clearness of the orb a smile passed onto the child's lips.

"you want me to accept your gift oh most generous offer great king? Oh generous king?" Each word was forced out and hissed through clenched teeth. With a new found resolve Sarah moved to the window and opened it the orb still in hand. A sweet childish smile fell on the child's lips as she brought the orb in front of her face. "I will get my brother back… I don't care what I have to do Jareth… I won't… I can't let you win. The game is far from over…." Then with a mighty throw the mysterious gift from the king was rejected by a mortal child.

The game was far from over with, in truth it just began.

AN: So what do you think? I know there must be typos in there some places and verb tense shifts (I do that a lot sorry) However your reviews tell me if you like it so please review! Not sure if this story has been told before but it is going to go in arcs;

First Arc: Toby the Goblin Prince  
Second Arc: Sarah the White Clad Warrior  
Third Arc: Crossing Paths of a Warrior and a King  
Final Arc: Final Battle and into the Unknown.

Not sure how long each arc is going to be ( 4-5? 4-3 chapters?) However what I would like is 10 reviews per chapter. (Or more would be very nice) I am writing ahead so hopefully by tonight's end I will have the first arc done. Once I hit 10 reviews for each chapter I will post the new chapter. That's my rule.

thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
